


Art Room 3c

by tiptoeingquietly



Series: Percabeth [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Jiper, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingquietly/pseuds/tiptoeingquietly
Summary: (Percy and Annabeth aren't demigods)After traveling the world with her archaeologist/history professor father, He lands a job in the bustling city of manhattan, where she is now forced to go to public school. Annabeth is a socially deprived, introverted and all around NOT city-girl. God help her.'Abusive summer' wouldn't even come close to what Percy endured over those two months. You would be surprised with how much pain he learned to mask for his mother, she couldn't know. Now, its the school year and Percy doesn't know whats worse: Gabe's BO, or CHEM.Annabeth and Percy both find escape in nicotine and science, though recently that just hasn't been enough. (hint: they find it in each other.)





	1. Chapter 1

Look, she didn’t want to be a high schooler. But, judging from the fact that Annabeth Chase, a smart girl by the age of 17, had to complete the four year spiral of unnecessary classes and extracurricular activities to get into her dream school, she digressed.

It was her first day of her senior year. It was also the first year of any ‘real’ school for one Annabeth Chase, and after years of homeschooling and moving because of her fathers work (as a professor and archeologist), Annabeth wasn’t sure whether her finally settling down at a school, (a public school none the less), was the best decision.

“Annabeth bananabeth! hurry up come on! you don’t want to be late for you first day~” her father called up the stairs. Annabeth groaned and sat up in her bed, smacking her mouth to re-salivate, (Annabeth was a chronic mouth-breather in her sleep).  
“Yeah yeah” Annabeth muttered, stretching as she made her way to the bathroom.   
Her outfit wasn’t much. A simple black dress with a mustard sweater that hung loosely on her thin frame. On her feet she wore Doc Martins matched with black thigh high socks and to top it all off she tossed her hair in knot at the top of her head. sighing, she made her way downstairs into their small kitchen, looking out at the tall buildings looming in the sky. Hearing the distant disturbance of angry honking and conversation, Annabeth started to miss the quiet villages and camps her father and her had squatted before.   
“You okay, sweetheart? You’re just staring out the window.” Annabeth looked over at her father, and answered with a shrug.  
“i guess. i don’t know, it’s just i’ve never been to public school. i’m just feeling weird is all - staying in one place.” her father smiled and flicked her forehead.  
“with that brain of yours? everyone else should be worried about you! you’ll do great, honey.” Annabeth smiled and laughed at her father, stealing his mug of tea and taking a sip.   
“Thanks dad. are you still driving me or..” Annabeth looked out the window and huffed into the cup, her glasses fogging slightly.   
“oh yeah.” her father smiled and snatched the mug out of her hands, “no way i could miss my little girl’s big day!” Annabeth laughed, slipping out of the seat.   
“I guess it is a big day, huh. Hey, what was the school called again?” Her father never answered, tossing her backpack to her.   
“don’t forget this kiddo. Oh look at you. wait. Wait! oh i need a picture! come over here come come”  
“dad!” Annabeth groaned as she followed her father into the living room.   
“Here it is! okay, say first day of school!” her father held up the old Polaroid. Annabeth smiled and he clicked the button, the photo sliding out the bottom. “take this- that way you don’t forget about your old man at school.” her father handed her the photo as it developed, reaching for his car keys on the coffee table.   
“okay, ready to go?” Annabeth asked, tucking the photo in her binder cover.  
“you know it!” Annabeth gave a thumbs up and walked out the door, still adjusting to the cold of fall in New York City.

~ 

“okay honey… you all good? Remember what the principal, Mr. D, said. Go to him if you need any help, okay? or call me. or just come home if you have a hard day. or-”  
“dad!” Annabeth laughed and kissed her father on the cheek. Bouncing on her heels she muttered, “i think i can find the classes on my own. i love you.”  
Her father smiled and ruffled her hair. Hugging her for the hundredth time since they exited their car. Her father lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes.  
“oh dad! please don’t cry.”  
“i know i know, i’m sorry sweetheart.” her dad hugged her again, “are you sure you can find your classes?” Annabeth lightly pushed back and straightened her own glasses, holding back tears.  
“i’m sure dad! i’ll see you at home, okay?”  
“okay… be good! make friends! i love you! take lots of pictures!” Annabeth laughed again at her fathers antics and turned to leave, just as the clock struck 7:55. 5 minutes till first bell which gave Annabeth exactly 5 minutes to find her first class and give her transfer slips to her teacher, (because she was new to the curriculum).

you got this Annabeth. Deep breath. Annabeth felt her fingers tingle, a sign of her addiction acting up. shit.. damnit! i only brought half a pack today… no, no Annabeth, you’re fine.

Flaw #1: Annabeth was dependent on cigarettes.

Yes, she had heard the lectures and yes, her father knew. But he also knew that if he didn’t give her support she may never be able to stop, or may go to other, more harmful drugs to appease her craving. Thus, he digressed.

damn.. Annabeth thought, i told dad i could go good today too! maybe just one. Annabeth rushed outside biting her lip and picking at her backpack zipper, reaching in and easily finding the familiar, white cubical package inside of the reasonably empty bag. Looking up, though, Annabeth swore under her breath, “shit..” at 5 minutes before the five minute bell there were seemingly too many faculty and students on the quad. Walking back inside, Annabeth decided that she would have to just have to wait till a break in between classes. Zipping up her backpack she took a deep breath of clean air, though her lungs only ached for the warm smoke it had come to so commonly endure. Annabeth started to pick at her nails again as she headed frustrated towards her first class period, (of seven).

Annabeth grumbled in her mind, Gods.. this really fucking bites. She looked at her paper:

Annabeth Chase’s Schedule  
1- AP ART4  
2- AP CALC.  
3- AP BIO.  
4- AP CLASSICAL HIS.  
5- Honors ENGLISH  
6- AP ARCH.   
7- Honors ANCIENT GREEK4

Annabeth looked over her classes, noticing her placement in Honors English. Her dad was always pushing her, that’s for sure. Even after being diagnosed with Dyslexia at age 7, her father insisted that she ‘just try harder’. Annabeth sighed for the hundredth time that morning and shook her head, This… she pushed open the classroom door, Art Room 3C, noticing someone in the corner of the room. Headphones in, mind checked out, a black hoodie was zipped cozily around him sat a boy with ink black hair. Ignoring the figure she walked over to the woman in the front of the class. Handing her the papers, the small women just nodded, answering in a quiet voice,  
“pick any seat for now, dear.”  
Annabeth shrugged and walked over to an empty easel.

This, Annabeth thought, is going to be a long, long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percys POV

Percy didn’t want to wake up. he didn’t want to have to get screamed at for taking to long in the morning because that would mean Gabe, (or Smelly Gabe as percy of graciously trademarked him as), would have to wait a precious 10 minutes till the house was quiet and his again. Percy didn’t want to go to school, but thankfully he now had somewhere to go in the daytime; however, that always meant Gabe had more for him when he got home. hey, at least his 17 year old ass took it away from his mother.

“GET YOU ASS IN THE KITCHEN, BOY. GUNNA BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY?” Percy shot up, quickly responding so as Gabe didn’t wander into his room.   
“o-okay! i’ll be there in a minute! (ass wipe)” percy grumbled under his breath, thankful he had showered the night before. Pulling on his usual attire, (black straight jeans, a band tee and his black hoodie, finished with a pair of old high top black converse), Percy sprinted into the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. His hair, he decided, was less important then a beating. Rushing into the kitchen Percy held back the urge to gag as the smell of booze, BO, and Gabe wafted into his nose.   
“did you need something?” Percy asked quickly, standing out of arms reach of Gabe. The Smelly man turned, his bloodshot eyes squinting as if looking at small print.  
“Don’t sass me, boy. Go get me a beer would'ya” Percy crossed over into the kitchen, keeping his obvious dislike of the chore to himself.  
“i’m sorry. is there anything else i have to do?” Percy winced at his word choice and so did Gabe as he grumbled and stood up, the beer in his can sloshing dangerously close to the carpet at his feet.  
“have to?” he hissed. “havE TO? you are lucky to be in this house, boy. you GET to do what i say. you and your mother are goddamn LUCKY to have me in your damn lives.” Percy locked his jaw as Gabe grabbed it, his smell threatening to pass Percy out. “Is. That. Clear, boy?”  
“Yes sir” Percy said, wincing as Gabe released his jaw before slapping it.  
“You be good to be respectful, ya hear?”  
“yessir.” Percy said quickly, grabbing his bag from his room and darting out the door towards his bus stop.

it’s going to be a long, long year.

~

“Have a nice day, Percy. Try not to go through that pack today, yeah? You know the swim team needs your good lungs” Connor Stoll, (a stoner from his former high school), called after him, flashing the classic shit eating, Stoll grin. He pocketed the 5 dollars and Percy laughed, waving.   
“Thanks, again. And say hi to Travis for me!”  
“Will do!” Connor called, exiting the cafe met in every other day religiously by the two boys. Connor was Percy’s hookup when it came to cigs, and although Connor told him every transaction, no, Percy would probably go through that pack today. Yes, he also knew the swim team needed him and if he wanted to get into a good college, it would be in his best interest to quit the deprecating habit, but honestly, He didn’t care.

Percy didn’t care because he was self destructive. He knew that, and knew that if one day a car was coming at him, or a gun was pointed at his head - he doubted he would make the effort to move.

Percy strolled to the bus stop and waited a total of about 5 minutes, he estimated this because he started She’s a Rebel/Novocaine - Green Day and by the time the bus pulled up he had 28 seconds left (the song is 5:28). Hoping on the bus, he dropped the cigarette he had just finished and waved slightly to the bus driver, Johnny, who (as always), had taken the 7:20 bus shift.  
Percy took his seat in the back and powered up his phone, shuffling his playlist as he watched autumn slowly start to bleed the world red.

Arriving at school Percy sighed and pulled up his black hood, checking his first period class.

AP ART4 Room: Art Room 3C

Percy genuinely smiled for the first time that morning and walked down the hall past a girl and a man hugging. He noticed the princess curls tied sloppily in a bun, yet attractive all the same. He noticed the way her fingers twitched, like his when he went a day or two without a smoke.   
He dismissed the thought along with the girl as he shuffled down the hall, and into the Art Room.

“Hestia?” Percy called, poking his head through the doorway.  
He was met with a, “Percy?” and the sound of little heels clacking against the tile floor. Finally he saw her, the little sweater she always wore matched with her long black skirt. upon seeing his face she smiled wide and opened her arms as Percy embraced her warmly.

A little backstory on Hestia. Hestia, the Art teacher was an older middle aged woman of kind and benevolent nature. Percy had first met her his freshman year of highschool in Honors Art1. Since that day, she always took time out of her day to listen to Percy when he needed it, to give him advice, and on those days where he couldn’t eat in the quad or cafeteria - Hestia had given him a key so that he always had Art, and by association, her as well.

Percy held on for a couple beats longer than socially normal but Hestia didn’t mind. She hugged him back tightly, pulling back only when his arms released her small frame.  
“I’m sorry-”  
“never apologise to me young man!” Hestia said sternly, a smile behind the frown. “never ever, not ever!”  
Percy laughed and walked over to his usual seat in the back corner of the class, arms up in surrender. Pulling out his headphones he felt himself already checking out, his ADHD wiping his mind away from the classroom and to smoky taste on his tongue - succumbing completely to the music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's POV

“alright ladies and gentlemen! My name is Hestia Hearth but you may just call me Hestia. now, i know that you may not enjoy coming back to school this early in august-”  
there were scattered scoffs and nodded heads as Hestia continued, “but i plan to make this year one of artistic improvement and enjoyment. I want to now to take the next 30 minutes for you to paint something, anything at all. After the time is up you will share your painting and, only if you please, share a bit about yourself. Now, get going!” her smile alone was an artistic boost in itself as the students grabbed their supplies and started. Annabeth took a deep breath and opened one of the Oil containers. She decided on painting her fathers face, and while mixing the mediums into her fathers pale tone she smelled something all too familiar.  
Smoke.  
Looking to the row behind her she narrowed down the location to the boy she had seen when she had walked into the classroom earlier that morning. Annabeth looked away quickly, slightly embarrassed by her own staring. Continuing on with her painting she got lost in her work, and had just finished when Hestias little timer went on off, a soft melody echoing in the tiled classroom. Heads popped up, some finishing little details, others like Annabeth setting their brushes on their side table.  
Casually, as to not look suspicious Annabeth peered around the room till her eyes landed on the boy in the back, headphones still snug in his ears. His eyes were closed, hair slightly curly, splayed messily over his head. Annabeth scolded herself, staring is rude Annabeth! Turning back to her own painting she sighed and put in her own earbuds, as students around the room showed their work and a little bit about themselves.

When the girl next to her was finished sharing Annabeth flashed her fathers portrait - passing on her little introduction. The last thing annabeth wanted this year was attention. Again the class regained its flow of sharing and showing art works till it finally landed on the boy with the black hair.  
“Percy dear!” Hestia called, waking the boy, Percy, up. He had slightly drooled and blushed before sitting up and taking his headphones out. Annabeth turned her body completely, slightly curious to see as to what he had painted in the back of the class. He turned his canvas and what clung to the surface ripped Annabeth’s breath away.  
Using only black Percy had created a scene of chaos: A horse and an eagle on a beach - from the sky it seemed to be raining and in the background frothing and foaming tides thundered onto the black beach. The students must have felt the same because all conversation stopped and to fill the silence, Hestia spoke.  
“Well, i am very impressed! so much raw talent in this room you -” her praise was interrupted by an electric bell and she frowned deeply while groaning, eliciting chuckles from student as they packed their bags. “I guess we’ll just have to continue tomorrow. For homework tonight sketch something of importance to you.” the students took that as their que and one by one, each and all shuffled out of the classroom, leaving her and Percy seemingly alone.  
“um.. that… you’re… you drool in your sleep” Annabeth blushed after hearing what she said and fled before even looking at his face.  
Annabeth you fucking idiot! god i need a cigarette… She looked at her classes and sighed.  
6 more periods to go…

~

Annabeth was, for the first time in her life, starting to hate math. Her teacher was as lifeless as a dead wooden twig and she was just about ready to bang her head onto the desk. Annabeths fingers were raw by this time, too, because of all her picking; and she desperately needed a cigarette. She bounced her knee slightly under the table, chin pressed into the palm of her hand. Questions were fired at the class, all which Annabeth knew the answers to, but didn’t say. She prided herself on her in-the-know view on public highschool and had been told that ‘teachers pets’ and 'try hards’, (which she was), were only the kids who got bullied. And so, Annabeths hand stayed glued to the table as though asleep as the lesson droned on.

'When will this fucking bell ring…'

~

brraanng!

Annabeth had never been so happy in her entire life to hear a sound. To the average student at AHS, this bell meant the freedom of break. To Annabeth, this bell meant she could finally have a cigarette.  
Picking up her bag, the buttons made a clicking noise as she sped out of her classroom and to the school doors, pushing through the creaking oak and sprinting to the forest. The yellow, tall, and still frosty grass, crunched under the soles of her feet, slightly scratching her calfs but she didn’t stop - not till she reached the forests edge.  
She dug through her bag sighed as she held up the pack. Never in her life had Annabeth had to wait that long for a smoke, never in her life had Annabeth needed one so badly, also. Feeling relieved, Annabeth reached into her bag once more, feeling around for the box of matches so normally glued to her hand. She froze.

“no.” it at first came as a whisper. A silent prayer of ’oh god please no please tell me i packed my matches’ no, but soon rose to a “no shit oh god!” As Annabeth dug frantically. It had to be in there, it just had to be there.

Annabeth had just given up, sliding down a tree with her elbows balancing on her knees, unlit cigarette still closed in between her pointer and middle fingers. She was breathing in cold, dry air when she heard a crunched sound to her right. She opened her eyes and stood quickly, fearing it was a faculty member, or adult. She was surprised to see it was neither Faculty nor adult, but the boy from her art class. She sighed and slid down the tree again, reaching to put the cigarette back in its pack.

“need a light?” the voice was low and rich, but slightly scratchy. it reminded her of waves breaking on a beach, not much different to the ones he had painted that morning.

“what?” Annabeth blanched. He chuckled. A sweet, low tone that spread a warmth she had never experienced before throughout her body, yet accompanied came goosebumps. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a classic fuel-lighter.

“need a light?” he motioned to her hand which held a cigarette, and she put her hand to her forehead.

“yeah, um sorry” She scored herself for fumbling and looked back up at him, standing. He tossed her the lighter and she lit the end of her smoke, inhaling so deeply she could feel every vein fill with black and fiery stickiness. Weirdly enough, it calmed her. “It’s Percy, right?”

Percy looked up, his expression of a deer caught in the headlights. “oh. um yeah.” Annabeth smiled and tossed him back the lighter.

“Thanks Percy.” she smiled and he chuckled again. Annabeth suppressed a shiver.

“Anytime…” His eyes searched hers and Annabeth realised she never giving him her name. That and the fact he had his earphones in all class, this boy had no idea who she was.

“-Annabeth” She offered, taking another drag at her stick.

He smirked and lit a cigarette too, breathing out an impressive cloud of smoke. “Well then, anytime, Annabeth.”

It was then the two sat. Each across from each other, pant and dress slightly dampening by the dewy grass, inhaling the others exhaled smoke, as each supplied more to the woodsey atmosphere. Annabeth had just finished another smoke when she heard the bell ring in the distance. she cursed, putting out her second cigarette on a small stone.

“Shit…” She shuffled, pulling out her list of classes. how did she lose track of time? how long had she been sitting here?

“you okay?” Percy asked, getting up and looking over her shoulder. Annabeth was painfully aware of his presence and her heart pounded in her chest. So much, she feared he could hear it from where he stood.  
“oh, i see. you’re new, right. Here, come on, i’ll show you to your next class.” Annabeth pricked up at that, turning around only to be met with a broad chest. She took a step back and he did too, scratching the back of his neck.

“you-you don’t have to do that.”

“no, really it’s cool.” Annabeth looked up at him and he smiled, though to her it looked like more of a smirk. “i don’t have the next period this quarter.” Annabeth felt herself nod and start to blush, but willed it down. what was she feeling?

Percy walked her silently to her next class and she turned to thank him, bouncing once on the balls of her toes.

“Thanks. uh for um.. for walking me.”

“No problem.” He smiled-more-like-smirked again and Annabeth walked into the class with 2 minutes to spare, receiving her seat and desk as she went over what just happened again and again in her head.

/holy shit./


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's POV

Percy was exhausted to say the least. his lungs burned for a cigarette, but he still had one more period after the one he was currently in, till break. During the 20 minute recess he could sneak off campus into the neighboring grove of trees and light up, but his craving was starting to make him impatient.  
“–, and that class is the formula. Jackson! please repeat the formula to the class.” His calculus AB professor Mrs. Dodds looked at him, black eyes studying Percy like a vulture circling prey. A smirk tugged at her mouth seeing Percy’s dumbstruck expression.  
“i’m sorry ma'am i cannot answer that question.” Percy looked down, thankful that half the students were just as checked out as he.  
“Mr. Jackson if you will not pay attention in class the two of us are going to have a tough relationship” Mrs. Dodds eyed him, looking over her glasses causing Percy to feel small.  
“yes ma'am” Percy answered, looking down again, picking up his pencil. Mrs. Dodds returned to the board-continuing the lesson-as Percy proceeded to loose his mind somewhere else. 

'When will this fucking bell ring…'

~

Percy was surprised to see another person in his little spot behind the school. ever since Percy arrived at this god forsaken place he had seemed to have found a small sanctuary where he could unwind - from both school and homelife. The only other person was Nico DiAngelo, a friend of his though he was usually somewhere missing. When he saw her there, his first reaction was frustration, great he thought, now i have to share. But after arriving at the scene, he realised it was the new girl. He recognised the blonde princess curls and yellow sweater - and instantly his emotion changed. obviously, Percy assumed, this girl did not like AHS. Why else would you come off campus on your first day?

“no, shit! oh god!” he heard the panicked screech and saw her ruffle through her bag - unlit cigarette in hand. Putting two and two together Percy smirked and walked over.

“Need a light?” He saw the girl’s head and eyes shoot up.

“What?” Percy motioned to her hand which held the unlit stick.

“you need a light?”

Realisation passed over her face and she laughed at her antics, standing up and bringing a hand to her face. “oh, yeah um sorry. You’re Percy right?” Percy’s heart flipped in his chest. Sure people knew who he was, his friends were pretty poplar but still… for some reason his name being spoken by this girl made his stomach churn.

“oh. um, yeah.” fucking smooth, Percy. ‘oh um yeah?’ please.

“Thanks, Percy.” She smiled and Percy felt his chest tighten. what the fuck..

Percy took a breath and shrugged. Smirking, he tilted his head to the side.  
“Anytime..” shit! Percy realised, what is her name? It must have worked in his favour because she looked down and smiled, taking a breath from her cig.

“Annabeth” she supplied, looking back up through blonde curls. damn.. Percy cleared his throats and smirked.

“Well then, anytime, Annabeth.” the three syllable word moved through his mouth and he felt a content glaze wash over him - like he was meant to utter that name.

It was then they sat. not talking, just smoking. Percy wondered her reason behind the habit but kept the question to himself - he wasn’t into people prying into his business, so he didn’t often either.

He had just finished his third or fourth, honestly he didn’t have a clue, when the classic ring of a school bell sounded in his ears.

“shit!” it was the first thing Annabeth had said since she had given him her name. she scrambled to her feet, pulling a white slip from her pocket. She started on her way to the school but stoped after the few steps looking utterly lost. Percy got up, compelled to help her. For some reason, he was drawn to her. no. his head argued. nothing good comes from this.. Percy shook the thoughts off and peered over her shoulder.

“you okay? oh, i see. you’re new, right. Here, come on, i’ll show you to your next class” he felt her stiffen and was suddenly very aware of how close they were in proximity. She turned around and they both took a step back, Percy scratching the back of his neck.

“you-you don’t have to do that.” Annabeth said, adjusting the glasses on her face.

“no, really it’s cool.” she still seemed hesitant, so Percy offered, “i don’t have the next period this quarter.” that wasn’t 100% truthful. Technically he had study hall but he was planning to be gone more then present, so it wouldn’t have made a difference. Annabeth smiled and Percy felt himself smirk as they walked towards the school, sly glances missing each other just barely.

Arriving at her class Percy felt his shoulders sag a bit. “thanks, uh. For um, walking me.” She looked up at him and offered a smile, Percy felt himself about to blush so he looked away and shrugged.

“no problem” Percy smiled at her and walked down the hallway, forcing himself not the turn back, and smiled. Chuckling softly, only one thought echoed throughout his inner monologue:

/holy shit./

~

If Percy was being completely honest, he did enjoy swimming. Whether it was because the water let him feel free and unrestrained, or just the fact that he grew up in the water, Percy was ecstatic at re-joining the club.  
It was 3:30. His last class had just been dismissed and Percy finally had use for the athletic bag shoved in his locker.  
30, 31, 75, 12 He unlocked his locker and rushed down the halls, passing his friend Jason, arm slung around Nico DiAngelo who looked royally pissed.  
“Yo Percy! Where you been all summer! hey, you still on for the party Friday?” Percy had almost forgotten about the ‘back to school’ houseparty at the Grace’s.  
“Oh! uhh…” Percy had slowed his jog to walking down the hallway backwards, facing Jason as he scratched the back of his head.  
Jason rolled his eyes and turned around, waving his hand above his head.  
“See you there, fish boy! Even Neeks is coming – you have no choice!” Jasons voice was lost as he exited the school doors, Nico protesting. Percy chuckled to himself, entering the outer-hall and shaking his head.

“Percy?” He looked up at the sound of his name. 

“Annabeth?” She was smiling at him, pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. Annabeth brushed herself off and stood, she had been sitting against the pillar in front of the Pool Hall.

“what are you doing here?” Percy asked, shouldering his bag.

“oh my dads car got broken into. Figures, huh?” Percy was worried, about how long would she be here? “he asked me to take a bus home, but i decided to finish my book first.” Annabeth held up her book, holding the page with her fingers and shook it lightly.

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride home? i could get one of my friends to–” Annabeth looked to Percy, the bag, then the building and smiled.

“You have to go to practice. i’ll be fine, trust me i’ve taken a bus before.” Annabeth laughed and marked her page with a strip of paper, placing it in her backpack. 

“I just uh. okay. um i’ll see you tomorrow i guess..” Percy scratched the back of his neck and readjusted the bag on his shoulder.  
“yeah i’ll uh, i’ll see you tomorrow.” Annabeth smiled and bit her lip.

“oh hey Annabeth?” Percy called. Annabeth turned around faster then she would’ve liked and cleared her throat. “i don’t know if you um.. there’s a party this Friday..” Annabeth smiled and Percy shuffled his feet.

“oh, i know. A girl piper told me about it.” Piper, she must mean McLean. Percy become friends with her, Jason, and Leo Valdez last year. They must’ve had a class together. 

“oh, cool. i should-” Percy started, switching the bag from his left to right shoulder.

“yeah, yeah, umm.. bye” Annabeth cut him off, pushing her glasses a bit up on the bridge of her nose.

“bye” Percy turned around, hiding his spreading blush. 

'seriously…' he thought, 'what is it with this girl?'

~

It was cool and crisp, but Percy felt warmer then he had in all of those summer weeks - and as he dove into the (sad excuse for a) pool, Percy felt at home. When Percy first joined the Pool club, he didn’t realized that he held real potential. It was something only to have on his measly transcript, to hopefully aid him in getting into college. Percy especially didn’t expect it to be the one place he fit outside of Art room 3c. Well, as much as he could, anyways. Percy turned down team captain his sophomore year after breaking practically every record the school held, and since then those on the team didn’t question him if he missed a day, (which he rarely did), and though Will Solace accepted captain the next week, (on Percy’s request) - the team still seemed to be held on the latter’s shoulders. Percy didn’t mind, though. The few kids on the team were some of the only people in school who knew of Percy’s true talent outside the art room - and he hoped to keep it that way.

“Jackson! lets go, son. Practice ended 30 minutes ago.” Percy’s coach, (and history teacher), spoke, pulling Percy from his thoughts. He blinked his eyes a couple times, the chlorine leaving behind a familiar burn; and pushed back his hair, it was wet and stuck in between his long and nimble fingers.

“Yeah, sorry Mr. Blofis.” Percy hopped out of the pool, feeling the biting cold against his broad back and thighs; they must’ve forgotten the heat as usual. Percy was thankful for the towel Mr. Blofis had offered in his outstretched hand, and he smiled. After all of the time spent with Gabe that summer, the motion still felt almost alien. “Thanks.” The raven haired boy rubbed his face and walked to the showers, the ‘plat play plat’ of his feet on the chilled concrete echoing in the pool house.

“Im going to head home, Percy. So make sure you lock up.” Mr. Blofis offered him one last smile and walked out; him and his usual faded, coffee-brown side bag stuffed with book and papers exiting the pool. Percy walked into the locker room and turned on the water as warm as it got, (which to be fair wasn’t very warm), and proceeded to shower away the /very/ weird day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's POV

The rest of Annabeth’s day had been okay from what she could tell. Her classes went by without a hitch, though she was slightly upset Percy wasn’t present in any; then Annabeth was slightly upset about her aggravation. pull it together, Annabeth.

It was the last period before lunch and Annabeth found herself highly uncomfortable. Not only was this class full of kids dressed in letterman jackets and cheerleading uniforms, but Annabeth was moved into the centre row, first seat. Honestly, if you really want to torture me – you don’t need to do any more. Annabeth complained to any deity that could’ve been listening.

“I expect you to all treat Ms. Chase with the utmost respect, yes, class?” The teacher, a small man large with attitude spoke, looking over his glasses. Annabeth heard scattered chuckles, the back of her head burning with the stares of fellow students. Gods please kill me now…

Mostly, the class went by without a hitch. Annabeth took the notes she needed and made sure to keep her hand down reasonably - as to not draw more attention to herself then she already secured. Annabeth realised earlier that day, that even though it was the first day of the school year, it was rare the district ever got new students. (Especially those that had traveled the world.)

BRRRING

The school bell grunted and Annabeth packed up her bag, zipping up the pocket when she noted the girl leaning against her desk. Annabeth looked up, her eyes meeting a pair that lacked a defined colour. The young woman was gorgeous. Annabeth guessed she had Native roots, by her bronze skin and dark hair - though the locks were short and choppy, tied in sloppy braids with one feather.

“Hey! i’m piper.” Annabeth looked down at the hand in her face and took it cautiously. “you’re Annabeth, right?”  
Annabeth nodded her head, processing what she said and spoke. “yeah, that’s me..”  
Piper flashed a grin and shook Annabeths hand with two, pulling her out of the class into the hallway.   
“You should sit with me at lunch..” Annabeth froze. Oh gods. This was it. Annabeth had seen enough highschool movies to know that this choice was crucial for her social development at AHS. Though, Annabeth didn’t have much time to process the situation before she found herself being sat down on a cool metal bench, the chill slightly numbing the strip of skin between Annabeths dress and high socks.

“Piper? who’s this?” A boy asked, he was elvish, with curly brown hair and a impish nose. He smiled and looked at Annabeth.

“this is Annabeth Chase. She’s new.” Piper said with suave. Reaching over to the boy next to her, stealing a strawberry from his plate. He was blond, with a small scar over his lip. His hair was cropped and his broad chest was adorned with a letterman jacket, painted with the golden word 'Grace’.

“hi..” Annabeth offered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“hey, i’m jason.” the blond spoke, nodding his head. “This is Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico and Will.” Annabeth looked around the table, memorising each name associated with a wave to a new face. Frank was obviously Chinese, with a strong jaw though soft features. Sitting next to him was Hazel, a black girl with curly golden hair and matching eyes. She was small and smiled brightly. Next to Hazel was Leo, the impish boy who first spoke. Beside him was Nico and Will, complete opposites. Nico had raven hair and pale-olive skin. Chocolate eyes hid under thick eyelashes and his leather jacket cricked when he moved. Will was a blond, bright boy with tan skin and freckles dotting his skin like a starry sky. it reminded Annabeth of the sky in her travels and she sighed to herself.

“it’s nice to meet all of you.” Annabeth spoke, smiling at Hazel who’s hadn’t faltered once.

“oh my god, Annabeth you have totally got to come to Jason’s party this friday” Annabeths attention was turned back to Piper, and Jason smiled, nodding.   
“Yeah it’ll be chill.” Jason went back to eating and Piper rolled her eyes, turning back to Jason.  
“Do you know if Percy is coming?” Annabeth snapped to Piper at this and it took the groups attention.  
“Percy?” Annabeth asked, now slightly embarrassed.   
“you know him?” Hazel asked.   
“yeah, um.. He’s in my art class and he showed me one of my classes.”  
“oh! that’s…” Hazel drifted off but piper finished:  
“-not like Percy.” The rest of the group looked at Annabeth before she spoke,  
“He was probably just being nice.” After a few moments Frank nodded and the teens continued with their lunch, a strange feeling settling in Annabeths stomach.

belonging?

~

rming in the sky and Annabeth sighed quietly. Today had been, for lack of a better term.. a lot. Hopping off the bus, she walked the few blocks to her home and entered the small appartment, heading up the narrow stairs to her warm room and sat on her bed. Annabeth didn’t expect her first day to be that eventful, and she certainly didn’t expect to already have her phone ding with a text message; the name: PIPER MCLEAN lit in white block letters. Annabeth grabbed her phone and opened the text.

PIPER: First house on Olympic Ave, this Friday! Don’t forget!!

Right, the party. Annabeth’s stomach flipped. It’s not that Annabeth didn’t want to go.. Its just the fact that Annabeth was never much of a festive person. She much rather preferred to curl up with a book and listen to rain fall outside - then be stuck in a hot room much to warm with dancing bodies and spilt drinks - it really just wasn’t her scene. So, Annabeth was surprised to have seen herself type back:

ANNABETH: okay. time?

PIPER: don’t worry about it, you’re coming over to my house before and we can leave whenever. Oh! right i forgot to ask, you wanna come and sleep over at my place Friday???? I can drive you home from school???

Annabeth really didn’t know what to do. She liked Piper, a lot in fact, but the fact that Annabeth was a nerd an Piper was so.. not.. made her feel self conscious. That and the fact that Piper was practically a goddess. Again, Annabeth surprised herself by accepting the invitation:

ANNABETH: oh, yeah okay.

Annabeth sighed and flopped backwards on her bed, pulling out her half finished homework and putting on her father’s old record. Getting lost in the sound of her pen scratching the surface of lined paper, record pops, and the lullaby of the now coming rain - the plaguing thoughts in her mind wandered somewhere ingrained in textbook ink, as soon she felt herself wander off to sleep.


End file.
